


Ese bendito sueter

by Rozensabaku



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, The Virgin killing sweater
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozensabaku/pseuds/Rozensabaku
Summary: Sherlock ha ordenado un suéter por internet para sorprender a John ¿Le gustara la sorpresa al doctor?





	Ese bendito sueter

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tenia mirando la prenda que estaba sobre su cama, cuando lo había pedido por internet le había parecido una buena idea, sabía que ese color resaltaba sus ojos y hacia ver su piel más pálida. Se había cruzado con la prenda al estar navegando por internet, era una especie de novedad por la que muchas personas estaban entusiasmadas, sin duda por el escote que tenía en la espalda que dejaba poco o nada a la imaginación en esa área en específico.

   ¿Le gustaría a John? Lo había comprado con ese propósito por supuesto, sin embargo ahora que lo tenía enfrente necesitaba pensarlo un poco más, tenía algunas horas para ello antes de que el rubio regresara de su turno en la clínica, se sentó en la orilla de la cama buscando en su palacio mental, encontró justo la habitación que estaba buscando, la que tenía todo lo relacionado con John, con los años la habitación había crecido, aun no dejaba de hacerlo, siempre había algo nuevo que aprender y más ahora que se habían convertido en… ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? No le importaban realmente las etiquetas pero lo importante era que el mundo sabía que John Watson era suyo y eso era lo único que realmente le interesaba, se concentró en el asunto que lo tenía en esa habitación, comenzó a revisar toda la información sobre el medico en cuanto al ámbito sexual, necesitaba estar seguro, no quería asustarlo o hacer que se fuera del departamento en busca de “aire fresco”.

    Luego de una extensa búsqueda no estaba seguro puesto que jamás había intentado nada parecido, generalmente solo hacía falta que bajara su voz un poco para lograr que John se lanzara sobre él, con el tiempo que llevaban juntos había descubierto que le gustaban esos momentos donde el doctor mostraba su lado más salvaje y se olvidaba de las formalidades con las que siempre se movía en el día a día.

   Una vez decidió que lo mejor era actuar se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta dejándola en el sillón de la recamara, se acercó a uno de los cajones de ropa y saco lo que tenía guardado en el fondo de este, se trataba de una tanga con tela de maya al frente y realmente nada más que dos tiras en la parte de atrás que solo acentuaban sus glúteos, puesto que intentaba seducir al otro hombre lo más indicado parecía usar todas las herramientas que pudiera para lograrlo.

   Tomo el suéter y lo paso por su cabeza, este cayo sin dificultad hasta sus caderas donde terminaba en realidad la prenda, abrió su armario para usar el espejo que tenía ahí, observo su figura pero no logro ver si al rubio le gustaría, él no se encontraba atractivo, muchos decían que lo era pero jamás lograría entenderlo, además al subir su mirada por su cuerpo notaba algunas de sus costillas casi saludando por debajo de su piel, ¿Cómo podía John encontrarlo atractivo?... Siempre se lo repetía incansablemente cuando estaban teniendo sexo, John –el siempre comprensivo John- no paraba de alabar lo hermoso que era, pero el detective jamás terminaba por creerlo, era demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido y dios sabía que exasperaba a las personas con sus observaciones.

   Cerro el armario arto de mirarse, si seguía haciéndolo iba a cancelar su plan y no deseaba hacerlo, quería ver la sonrisa en los labios del doctor, ver sus ojos oscurecerse de deseo y saber que había sido él quien había puesto esa mirada ahí, que era por causa suya.

    Hizo una parada en el baño, no quería perder el tiempo aquel día y sabía que el rubio tenía una boca bastante creativa cuando encontraba que Sherlock se había preparado para su encuentro, ese día se trataba de enloquecer por completo a John y no iba a escatimar en detalles para lograrlo.

  Acomodo su cabello mientras salía del cuarto, John estaba por llegar según la hora y quería ser la primera cosa que el doctor viera nada más llegar al departamento. Miro la sala principal pensando donde sería mejor esperar, decidió que lo mejor era tomar su violín y comenzar a tocar, eso haría pensar a John que estaba intentando descifrar un caso por lo cual entraría más rápido al departamento para intentar ayudarlo, satisfecho con su decisión tomo el instrumento colocando una punta sobre su hombro y daba inicio a la pieza que tenía en mente, nada que sonara demasiado desesperado, no deseaba alarmar a John.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

    Lo primero que recibió a John Watson cuando entro por la tarde a 221B Baker Street fue el sonido del violín de su querido detective, por suerte no era una tonada enojada, las diferenciaba para ese momento y esta parecía más bien serena, quizá solo estuviera tratando de descifrar algo pero no algo que lo volviera particularmente loco.

   Subió los escalones mientras desabotonaba su chamarra, abrió la puerta con una mano mientras la otra aun peleaba con los botones de la prenda.

-Sherlock… ¿Tienes un ca…?

    Nada más alzar la mirada la mente del doctor se quedó completamente en blanco, tenía una visión ante sus ojos, la blanca y cremosa espalda del detective enmarcada en algo que pretendía ser una especie de suéter, pero la visión no paraba ahí, su mirada se vio atrapada por el inicio del delicioso trasero de Sherlock, la prenda cubría esa parte y solo daba una pista de lo que escondía, _“bastardo”_ pensó sin notar que un gruñido escapaba de sus labios, ¿Cómo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alzar esa diminuta línea de ropa, doblar al detective y follarlo hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento?.. Lo peor vino cuando Sherlock dejo de tocar y se giró a mirarlo, le dio esa sonrisa que mostraba al saber lo que pasaba por la mente de John.

-Regresaste pronto John… ¿Te gusta mi nuevo suéter? – dijo como si fuera cualquier prenda y no un suéter específicamente hecho para darle casi un infarto al doctor.

   Sin decirle nada el doctor atravesó la habitación y le quito el violín de las manos al moreno, una sonrisa depredadora asomaba sus labios mientras pegaba al detective contra la ventana, debía admitir que la vista de frente del sueter era decepcionante pero sabía que la espalda era una historia completamente diferente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando con eso puesto? – preguntó con un deje de peligro en la voz, sus manos estaban trazando los muslos del otro hombre disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de su piel.

  Sherlock mordió su labio como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar, le sucedía en ocasiones cuando la presencia de John lo sobrepasaba, sabía que el doctor estaba excitado por lo que había visto pero no terminaba de entender el deje de advertencia en su voz cuando le había hecho aquella pregunta.

-Media hora, pero no has contestado… - cerro los ojos al sentir las manos de John apretando con descaro absoluto sus glúteos escondidos bajo la tela – mi… pregunta…

   Una sonrisa de lado fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, era obvio que el otro hombre había descubierto la prenda o casi ausencia de prenda debajo del suéter, sintió como esos dedos se enredaban en las tiras que sostenían sus nalgas y estiraban las mismas para luego dejarlas golpear su piel en un pequeño latigazo que le hizo jadear.

-Más vale que nadie te haya mirado así mientras tocabas, Sherlock… Sabes que soy un hombre muy celoso – sin mayor ceremonia giro al moreno obligándolo a mirar hacía la ventana, el detective busco su equilibrio sosteniéndose de las monturas de la ventana notando a la gente pasar tranquilamente por la calle bajo ellos sin saber lo que sucedía en Baket Street – o… ¿Acaso quieres que te vean? – la cálida voz del doctor estaba sobre el oído de su amante haciéndolo temblar por la sola idea de que los vieran, la emoción de ser potencialmente descubiertos había hecho saltar a su miembro de interés.

-Solo quiero que tu me mires John… Compre esta ridícula prenda pensando que te gustaría – giro su cabeza lo que la posición le permitía buscando la mirada de su amante – No intentaba despertar tus celos John, intentaba despertar tus deseos de doblarme en dos y montarme como si fuéramos animales en celo…

   John parpadeo unas cuantas ocasiones por la declaración tan directa, a esas alturas ya no debería sorprenderse pero lo hacía, el moreno siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus comentarios o sus sugerencias en nuevas cosas que deberían probar juntos… ¿Qué había comprado esa prenda para él?, era lo jodidamente más sexy que nadie había hecho por él, pero era mejor dejar todo ese tren de pensamiento para otra ocasión, ahora tenía algo más importante entre manos de manera literal.

- _Oh my filthy boy_ – aquello envió más escalofrió por el cuerpo del detective, porque sabía que iba a tener lo que necesitaba justo como llevaba semanas imaginándolo, antes de estar con John jamás habría imaginado que ese tipo de lenguaje lo encendiera como lo hacía, seguramente solo se calentaba de esa manera porque se trataba de John, simplemente porque era él.

   Tuvo que girar su cabeza al notar que las manos que lo acariciaban de repente ya no se encontraban sobre su cuerpo, pudo ver a John tomando una de las botellas de lubricante que guardaban en el escritorio de la sala y sonrio mientras alzaba sus caderas de manera más descarada ofreciéndose a su delicioso doctor que sin duda comprendió el gesto pues regreso de inmediato a su lado dándole un azote dejando su mano impresa en el glúteo blanco de su amante.

-Eres tan hermoso… - dijo en un susurro cálido mientras su mano subía la pequeña línea de tela dejando a plena vista la parte que más necesitaba atención del cuerpo de su amante, apretó las deliciosas nalgas del detective para luego apartarlas dejando a la vista su entrada – Dime que quieres amor… Dime que necesitas…

-T-te necesito John… - no entendía como no había notado el doctor que el estaba ya listo para que lo follara, cuando escucho el jadeo por parte del otro vio que el descubrimiento había sido hecho y ensancho su sonrisa – Otra… pequeña sorpresa…

-Estas lleno de ellas el día de hoy – susurro el rubio pero sin darle lo que quería, simplemente deslizo tres dedos sin mayos ceremonia dentro del moreno sintiendo como era apretado por el otro – Es una lástima haberme perdido el espectáculo, metiendo tus delgados y largos dedos en este delicioso lugar… Una pena…

     John lo alejo de la ventaba y mientras caminaban se dejó caer sobre su mullida silla atrayendo a Sherlock sobre su regazo, ambos se miraron con la respiración acelerada por las sensaciones que los recorrían. El moreno se inclinó besándolo, habían pasado solo unas horas y extrañaba sus labios, en otro momento si alguien le hubiera dicho que necesitaría casi tanto como sus drogas los besos de otra persona se habría reído en sus caras y se habría ido sin más, pero ahí estaba devorando con gusto la boca de su amante mientras prácticamente ronroneaba de gusto al sentir el bulto atrapado en los pantalones del hombre más bajo.

-John… ¿Vas a follarme ahora? – dijo sobre los labios ajenos mientras sus manos acariciaban con descaro la polla atrapada, estaba caliente y palpitaba bajo su toque, simplemente deliciosa y la necesitaba en ese momento, tenía horas fantaseando con ella.

-No puedo negarme – respondio el doctor con una sonrisa – Cuando mi hermoso novio me recibe de esta manera… solo puedo acceder y follarlo como quiere – antes de que Sherlock pudiera hacer algo más John giro el raquítico sueter dejando al descubierto su torso e inclinándose a lamer sus sensibles pezones provocando que Sherlock gimiera con ansiedad.

    El rubio era un amante bastante bueno con las manos, mientras su boca seguía jugando con los pezones del violinista, abrió su pantalón y dejo que su palpitante miembro se rozara con descaro contra la humeda entrada de su amante, era una tortura para ambos pero no le importaba, le gustaba la sensación de anticipación antes de hundirse en él, aun con las veces que habían estado juntos seguía asombrándole que fueran una pareja, que un hombre tan hermoso como Sherlock lo hubiera escogido a él, poco sabía el rubio que el moreno pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre si mismo, cada vez que estaban juntos el detective pasaba por un proceso de pensamiento similar antes de que el placer le impidiera pensar en otra cosa más que en gimotear el nombre de John.

   Cuando el rubio estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo oral, deslizo sus dos manos a los muslos del detective abriéndolo un poco más para él, el glande se deslizo sin dificultad y ambos jadearon al unísono de placer – _oh sweetie…_ \- ronroneo con cariño el doctor mientras permitía que el cuerpo del detective se empalara por completo en su necesitada erección, cada vez le parecía como la primera, perfectamente estrecho para él y permitiéndole presenciar un lado que pocos conocían sobre el único detective consultor del mundo.

    Atrajo su boca para devorarla mientras ambos se acostumbraban, estar dentro del moreno siempre era sobrecogedor y necesitaba de unos momentos para controlarse y no correrse al momento, por su parte tampoco deseaba lastimarlo, solo brindarle el mayor placer posible.

   Sherlock sentía como palpitaba dentro suyo la polla de John, eso inevitablemente siempre el hacía desear más, sabía que el otro estaba conteniéndose para no lastimarlo pero a él no podría importarle menos eso, lo único que quería era sentir como lo abria con cada embestida para amoldarlo a la forma de su deliciosa y gran polla, así que usando la posición en la que estaban se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón y comenzó a cabalgar a su reticente doctor, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que perdiera el control, no iba a detenerse hasta conseguirlo.

   Cada vez que sentía entrar y salir aquella erección no podía evitar gemir de placer pues rozaba su próstata con precisión, no sabía como John era capaz de siempre encontrarla sin importar la posición en la que estuvieran teniendo sexo, bajo la mirada hacía su querido doctor y vio como este estaba luchando por no perder el control, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y se mordia el labio para no agarrarlo con fuerza como deseaba realmente.

-John… John… n-no te resistar a lo que quieres… n-no voy a romperme… y realmente – un jadeo especialmente alto abandono sus labios interrumpiendo su discurso – n-no puedo describir lo mucho que… que me gusta cuando dejas salir al capitán Watson a jugar…

   Esas simples palabras parecieron encender algo dentro del doctor, de inmediato se levantó tomando de los muslos al detective como si no pesara nada y tirándolo en el sillón donde había estado sentado, abrió bien sus piernas para hundirse de nuevo en él pero ahora con cierta brusquedad que el moreno no podía más que adorar, eso era lo que había estado esperando desde que había comprado la prenda y ahora estaba recibiéndolo, los ojos del rubio estaban brillando prácticamente con lujuria mientras embestía al detective.

-Joder… Sherlock, yo quiero… Ser gentil y tu… tú vas y dices esas cosas – se inclinó mordiendo el cuello del detective haciéndolo gimotear de placer – Y haces… esos deliciosos sonidos… voy a follarte tan duro que no vas a poder sentarte en una semana…

    El moreno deseaba que fuera así, no iba a decirle a su amante lo mucho que disfrutaba las evidencias que quedaban en su cuerpo tras sus encuentros, pero en verdad sentir esa sensación fantasmal de lo que John había hecho con él, era simplemente deliciosa, no podía describir lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

    John tomo las deliciosas nalgas del detective como punto de apoyo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar estaba volviéndolo loco y los obscenos sonidos que salían de la boca de su amante no ayudaban a que aminorara el ritmo.  Una de sus manos subió hasta tomar la palpitante polla del detective y comenzaron a bombearla con deliberada lentitud, sabía que no era necesario que moviera su mano con rapidez, ambos estaban en su límite y no iban a durar mucho más, si algo había aprendido era las señales en el cuerpo de Sherlock y en ese mismo momentos, todas y cada una estaban presentes.

   Sintió palpitar la erección en su mano, al segundo siguiente un jadeo de aquella deliciosa voz le avisaba lo que él ya sabía – John… John!!! – con solo eso por advertencia vio como un chorro blanco se esparcía por el torso de su amante mientras por su parte su miembro era exquisitamente apretado, sabía que no dudaría mucho más por lo que se dejó llevar por el placer de la imagen delante suyo y se corrió copiosamente dentro de su amante quien gimió rotamente al sentir como era llenado.

   Ambos luchaban por respirar con normalidad de nuevo, perfectamente satisfechos aunque comenzando a sentirse incomodos en la posición en la que estaban, después de todo Sherlock estaba prácticamente doblado a la mitad a la orilla del sillón y John estaba apoyado en sus piernas que se sentían débiles por el momento, sin embargo la nube post-orgasmica les permitió quedarse asi por unos minutos más disfrutando por otra parte de estar tan cerca.

-Creo que ambos necesitamos una ducha – dijo por fin John incorporándose cuando sintió que sus piernas podrían sostenerlo de nuevo.

    En lugar de responder el moreno simplemente estiro los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño y miro con ojos soñadores a John, era un truco que había desarrollado que funcionaba en ocasiones para hacer que el rubio hiciera lo que él quería – Esta bien… Te llevare a la ducha, tienes suerte que no pesas tanto como parece – suspiro mientras tomaba por la cintura al detective y lo alzaba cargándolo sin dificultad alguna, era una suerte que aun siguiera entrenándose o de otra manera no podría cargar a su amante.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa John? – pregunto al oído de este mientras se dejaba llevar dócilmente, una actitud que solo mostraba al estar a solas con el rubio.

-Parece que no te lo deje suficientemente claro, tal vez te haga usar ese sueter en la próxima escena de crimen a la que vayamos – dijo con una sonrisa depredadora mientras se adentraban en el baño – Aunque pensándolo bien prefiero ser el único que tenga esa vista…

    Sherlock sonrió para sus adentros, la misión se había logrado y algo le decía que le esperaba otra ronda de fabuloso sexo en la ducha con su siempre querido Doctor Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado el one-shot, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a uno de los dos usando el mentado sueter, si quieren una imagen pueden buscar facilmente como "the virgin killer sweater", no encontre ningun art de Sherlock en especifico pero les dara una idea de como es la prenda.


End file.
